Ulquiorra Cifer the 4th
by Thanatosrule123
Summary: This is the begining of Ulquiorra's new job
1. Prolouge

Ulquiorra Cifer the 4th's lieutenant

Chapter 1

It was only 2 months after Aizen was killed by Ulquiorra cifer the former 4th espada Isshin Kurosaki The former 11th squad captin, now current 5th squad's captin. Ichigo Kurosaki his son help play a vital roll in Aizen's end by finally firing his cero taking out his lower half but thanks to the Hougyoku he was able to use high speed regeneration but it wasen't fast enough, as Isshin and Ulquiorra sliced him in two, but lets go back about 3 hours.

-3 hours ago-

Ichigo and squad 4 captin Unohana, she and Ichigo left Hueco Mundo leaving everyone else to deal with yammy with Kenpachi and Byakura but unbeknow to everyone Orihime snuck away from the fight and went back up to the roof to see one last time to remeber...him. She was strong but when she came here she cried her grey eyes out for her former jailer and protecter and mutal love though she would never admit it to anyone of fear of being held as a traitor...again but she still missed him.

"Ulq..uiorra" she said in a low tone.  
Oh how she missed him, so she tried one last time to she if she could bring him back

"Please...If just for a minute anything to hear his voice once more." she said a bit louder now.

When nothing happen she put more power into it.

"PLEASE COME BACK I...I..I NEED YOU PLEASE!" she shouted as if she would die

"Jeez Women your so troublesome." said a voice all to familar.

'It can't be Ulquiorra it him." she thought.

"ULQUI-" she was cup off by a newly formed finger on her lips.

"Women your so loud you could wake the dead." said a newly formed mouth.

Just as her eyes blink closed she saw black hair white as snow skin and emerald colored eyes gazing at her with a soft look behind them she blushed at it.

"So Women tell me why did you bring me back."

She couldn't even form a sentance she just jump and him and huged him with all her might.

"ULQUIORRA YOUR BACK I'M SO GLAD" she said as she began to cry.

"sigh" Ulquiorra sighed to himself

"Women I am to." he said just above a whisper for only she could hear

"Ulqui-" she was cut off by the sound of the floor beneth their feet shattered and they fell.

They fell and broke their embraced Orihime was in between boulders and Ulquiorra just slightly out of reach, He sonido and embraced he and grabbed him sword.

"Isolate...Murcielago."

Darkness filled the sky as it rained down on the field yammy being the huge giant he was noticed it first he looked up then followed by Kenpachi and Byakura all three look and saw who did this Yammy's reaction would have be an understatement of his shock.

"Ulquiorra! HOW THE HELL IS YOUR WEAK ASS STILL ALIVE!" he shouted

Ulquiorra on the other hand failed to notice him all that mattered was that she was safe.

"Wome- Orihime are you all right."

Now to say Orihime was flushed would be an understatement as well and the blush on her face she was in shock for Ulquiorra finally using her name and she loved it.

"Uhhh wha...huh who ahh Ulqui-kun" she clasped her hand over her mouth at the name she said she was afraid he would drop her then and there, but she noticed he had a slight pink on his cheecks. Ulquiorra touched down on the ground and let go of Orihime.

"Wo-Orihime stay back and I'll take you back to the world of the living let me handle this big idiot first."

She just nodded and gazed at his wings and thought what it would be like to fly with him.

"ULQUIORRA HOW DARE YOU RETURN TO HERE!" Yammy shouted again.

"Yammy I hope you don't mind but I'm going to end this now and take Orihime back."

"YOU BASTARD!" Yammy began as he prepared a cero

It fired, but Ulquiorra didn't even flinch he just block the cero like it was nothing Yammy finshed fireing the blast when it started to disapate and there stood Ulquiorra.

"Well Yammy I give you this you got power but no control like normal." he stated in a cold voice.

"DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!" He shouted at the unharmed espada

"Yammy its time you learn true power by my Cero Oscuras" He said

A black Cero was fired from Ulquiorra's finger which hit Yammy dead on blowing off his arm and most of him lower torso. Yammy began to hack up blood as his remaining body laid on the sand

'Damn, isn't he only the 4th how is it he was able to beat me the 0 espada. Wait thats it Ulquiorra your mine now.' Yammy thought with a smug smile creeping on his face.

"What are you smiling about Yam-" He was cut off by a scream.

He look over his shoulder to see Orihime caught by Yammy.

"HAHAHA whats wrong Ulquiorra before you took the job to be this pets keeper you would have kill her in a heart beat to get to me now look at you."

'Damn I didn't think I'd have to use this to beat him but to save Orihime I must.'

"Behold Yammy this is the form of true despair."

Ulquiorra took his second form while Yammy's face held true confusion

"What the hell Ulquiorra what the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Resurreccion Segunda Etapa. The second form of an espada's sword only i have this power Yammy."

Ulquiorra sonido to Yammy's hand and cut it off freeing Orihime and taking off his only arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yammy yelled due to the intense pain.

"Are you ok Orihime?" He asked.

"Yes Ulqui-kun."

"Ok listen first I'm only calling you Orihime today because you brought me back second DON'T call me that 'aleast not in public' thrid this will only be for a second."

"what do you mean?"

"This... Lanza Del Relampagueo" Ulquiorra held the spear out towards Yammy.

"You won't throw it you don't have the balls you little bat bastard." Yammy said but was scared if he might throw it

"Too bad Yammy I thought of you as a friend so long."

Ulquiorra threw the lance and it pierced Yammy's skull blowing his head and body into tiny chunks covering hueco mundo in yammy. Ulquiorra resealed Murcielago and walk over to Orihime.

"Are you ok."

"Yes thank you Ulquiorra"

"Then lets go to your world to stop Aizen."

"Alright but how?"

"I belive I can help you with that."

"Ahh your umm... I'm sorry who are you again?"

"I'm Mayuri Kurotsuchi captin of squad 12, and i have a way for you two to get back but it will cost you two."

"What do you mean?" Ulqiorra ask

"Well you my fair espada killed my research over there now i want a new one and i think you could fit that quite nicely." Mayuri said with a sick simle.

"Theres no way Ulquiorra would eve-"

"Fine but i want orihime and myself in the world of the living first."

"Fine fine, oh this will be so much fun." Mayuri said with another sick smile.

"Ok everyone want to come better come now or else you all will be suck here forever."

"Lets go byakura we will finsh after the war." Kenpachi said.

"Fine by me kenpachi." Byakura stated.

"Alright lets go to the world of the living." ishida said.

"Hmm lets." was all Chad said.

"Wait Nel wants to come too nel wants to see itsygo!" Nel shouted

"Ok we'll get you back to your boyfriend. Renji said before geting a foot in the face

"AHEM!" Ulquiorra yelled. "if you all are done lets get moving."

Everyone started walking towards the exit all ready to fight Aizen and end this war.  
When evertone was inside the portal Mayuri closed it behind him and they all took off running towards the final fight. Ulquiora was out in front on his back was Orihime then Byakuru then Kenpachi Chad and ishida were right behind renji who was focred to carry nel then rukia and finshing off the pack was Nemu and Mayuri.

"OI! when we getting there." Said kenpachi

"Soon soulreaper" said Ulquiorra.

"Um ulquiorra."

"Yes women?"

"Aren't I...um...heavy."

"No your not why?"

"N-n-n-no r-r-r-reason." She said with a blush.

'Oh god why Ulquiorra, why must you be so sweet.' orihime thought.

The group traveled in silence for the rest of the way till they saw the light at the end of the tunnel so to speak.

"There it is!" yelled Kenpachi

"yes" was all byakuru said.

"Hold on kurosaki." chad and ishida said

"ITSYGO!" nel yelled.

"lets go!" Renji said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Ichigo" the only word to escape rukia's lips

"Women get ready we are about to enter a war zone."

"ok Ulquiorra."

The sky shattered and they look out to see the whole area compltly and utterly destroyed.  
Everyone even Ulquiorra was in shock to see only a few figures still standing up and fighting but what shock all the soul reapers was that head captin yamamoto wasen't standing up.  
Chad, isida, renji, rukia, and nel were all shock to see ichigo fighting gin and holding his own.

"Women I'm going to put you down now."

"Huh" was all she could say.

"Women don't worry i won't leave just yet I'll be back."

before Orihime could say anything Ulquiorra left to fight against Aizen when he was in a close enough range of attack Ulquiorra took out Murcielago just as he was about to take off Aizen's head when his Kyoka Suigetsu stop Murcielago in its tracks.

"Ulquiorra what is the meaaning of this."

"Aizen you need to die for the sins you have caused."

"Ha you think you can Ulquiorra then show me."

Ulquiorra blasted towards Aizen. Aizen readed himself for the fight to come.

End chapter 1 


	2. the fight begins

Ulquiorra Cifer the 4th

Chapter 2

Murcielago clashed with Kyoka Suigetsu a number of time each time the stirkes getting stronger Ulquiorra made another try to cut Aizen's head off which met with the same fate of getting block.

'Damn I have to end this fast, or else he will only get stronger.' he thought.

"Ulquiorra this isn't like you." Aizen stated.

"What do you mean Aizen?" He asked.

"Your stlye is sloppy at best and you seem slower then normal." Aizen said with a smirk.

'Keep claim he's trying to lure you in to attack him just think your next move through and keep claim or else you will die again.'

"Well Aizen I might just be toying with you just to test how strong you really are."

Aizen's smirk disappeared from his face my my Ulquiorra you were never like this before maybe I was wrong to entrust you with Orih-"

"DON'T even say her name." he said it low with venom dripping from each word.

Ulquiorra charged at Aizen unlike his normal fighting style even Ichigo could see He was just swinging his sword around like a mad man. Aizen dodged each attack then back handed Ulquiorra sending him through one of the few standing buildings. Ulquiorra gasp for air and used Murcielago as to help him stand.

"Now Ulquiorra what happen to you? Your suppose to be the 4th strongest in my army yet I feel as if you let your power slip. Now why is that Ulquiorra is it becasue of 'her'  
or have you always been this weak."

"Shut up Aizen I have yet to begin fighting."

"Oh really then come on then Ulquiorra and show me your true power."

Aizen pointed Kyoka Suigetsu at Ulquiorra showing he was ready for his next attack.  
Ulquiorra pointed his finger at Aizen ready to fire his cero.

'You disappoint me Ulquiorra' Aizen thought.

Aizen cleaved Ulquiorra's cero in two and was about to Shunpo to ulquiorra when he heard two words he didn't plan for.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

Aizen grunted in pain as his back was cut open by Isshin Kurosaki.

"Isshin"

"Aizen"

"Why are you here Isshin I thought you gave up being a soul reaper."

"I did for my wife but you are trying to kill my only son so I really couldn't stand by and watch that happen."

"So you think you can beat me?"

"Well maybe I would have some trouble but I'm not only in this fight Aizen I have him on my side."

Just as Aizen turned around he was mey with Ulqiorra and Murcielago before him getting impaled.  
Aizen grunted again from the pain.

"Looks like the weak do stick together to take on a god very well you too better say goodbye to everyone you care for becasue from here on out I'm going to be serious."

Both Ulquiorra and Isshin ready their stances and prepared for the long fight ahead.

-Meanwhile-

Ichigo and Gin fought with everything they had but with Gin's range and Ichigo with his speed and strength both were at a standstill in their fight.

"Now you creepy little child how should I finsh you off maybe just pirecing your heart will do."

"Like you could you bastard."

Gin shot his Kamishini no Yari at Ichigo who shunpo to a safe distance he needed a minute to think to collect his thoughts and figure out a battle plan to win.

'Damnit if only I could do what the others do and fire a cero damnit Ulquiorra said my getsuga tenshou was like a cero not only that I'm half hollow so I should be able to do it but damnit why can't I do it.'

"Oh whats this its not like you, you weird little child now fight me like before where is that power to fight no show me."

Gin shot his zanpaktou at Ichigo who just barely managed to avoid his head getting cut off Ichigo jump up to the air and fired off a getsuga tenshou Gin however dodged it and began his next attack he cut two towers in half causing Ichigo to become trap in the rubble thankful he didn't get to hurt only a few cuts and bruises other wise ok

"Damnit if only I could fire off my cero."

"Thats the easy part." said a soft voice.

"where are you?"

"Over here."

Ichigo walk over to see a espada there she had a cut across her midsection and look in pain.  
Ichigo step over a small pile of rocks and stood before her, she was hurt and in her realease state so Ichigo step up slowly she turn to look only to grimance.

"So soul reaper are you here to finsh me off." she said with a cold tone

"No I'm not."

The look on her face told him that she was surprised that he was the one talking about firing a cero she regain he normal expression.

"So soul reaper tell me how could you ever fire a cero."

"I'm not a normal soul reaper so will you help me Miss."

She look away for a second. trying to form her question right.

"Tell me what reason do you have to learn this."

"I'm going to use it to defeat Gin then Aizen." Ichigo plainly stated

The look she gave him said "are you serious" when she was met with a stare that could move mountains she sighed.

"Fine I'll teach you soul reaper."

"Ichigo"

"What?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and whats yours."

She gave him another look that said why do you want to know?"

When she was met with the same silence as before she became alittle intrested and curious of this person before her

"Tia Harribel"

Ichigo look up at her.

"well that my name use it or not I'm just going to die anyway."

"No your not Tia!"

"Don't call me that Harribel will be fine, and what do you plan to do I'm going to die."

"As I said no your not Harribel I'm going to take you to a friend of mine who will help but please aleast teach me the basics on the way ok."

For some reason Harribel couldn't make eye contact and she yelp in surprise as Ichigo pick her up in his arms to carry her.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"It'll be faster this way and I really don't want to put you in more pain as it is."

"Fine just be quick."

Ichigo shunpo away from the pile of rubble they were in and Ichigo began his trip to his friends.

"Anyway Ichigo The basics of a cero is very easy."

"oh really please go on."

"o-ok now all it requires is to focus some of your power into lets say your palm then condense it down untill it begins to glow then allow it to build and then release its all really simple but you need some hollow Spiritual power for it to form and thats it really just a basic cero."

"Thanks Harribel they are just up ahead so I get you healed and test out your steps."

Ichigo did one last shunpo and landed infront of Orihime, Renji, Chad and everyone else.  
of course when they saw Harribel they all took up their fighting stances and were about to attack untill Ichigo stop them.

"Wait everyone stop she's a friend."

"Kurosaki she a hollow an espada no less how could you befriend her" Uryu said this

"Yes Ichigo it dosen't seem wise." Said chad

"So what see help me so please just trust her Orihime just heal her while I finsh everything up ok."

"Ok Ichigo just be safe."

"I will oh and Harribel please try to be friendly ok."

"Fine Ichigo."

Ichigo was about to jump off when he felt Gin coming in fast.

'damn no time might as well see if I can do the cero though.'

Ichigo began to focus he's hollow energy into his left hand just when it began to glow it exploded he was sent back about ten feet but still ok when he was about to try again he had to dodge Gin's sword from cleaving him in two instead he summoned his hollow mask to try again this time however he put too much energy in and caused another explosion his mask now only covered his right side he fix he mask again and fired a getsuga tenshou to keep Gin busy while he tried again it slowly formed and when it stop collecting energy he shunpo till he was only a foot away from Gin and placed it on his side.

"Cero."

Noone could see anything as a blood red cero covered almost the whole sky even Harribel was in shock at how much power he had when the smoke cleared Ichigo was still i the air trying to decided what to do next when Orihime shouted.

"ICHIGO HURRY YOU HAVE TO HELP STOP AIZEN!"

"Right"

Ichigo Shunpo away to help stop Aizen.

-back with Ulquiorra-

Ulquiorra and Isshin along with Yoruichi and Kisuke fought with all they had with Aizen niether side giving even an inch in this fight.

"Hey Ulquiorra why don't you release your zanpaktou and give us an edge."

"I'll try Soul reaper."

"You think I would let you release your zanpaktou."

"No we don't but we can keep you busy Aizen." Said Yoruichi

"Isolate Murcielago!"

Darkness filled the sky as it poured down on the ground and there stood Ulquiorra in his realease state ready to fight he sonido behind Aizen and stabbed him through his left shoulder Isshin was right infront of Aizen and slashed him across his chest this time. Aizen began to fall and they thought that they won untill he began to rise again his wounds slowly healing.

"You all think you can defeat me how foolish."

Ulquiorra soindo right behind him again

"Cero Oscuras" it hit the mark and Aizen lost Kyoka Suigetsu and as it fell Ichigo made his way up to everyone.

"Everyone stand back I don't have much control over it."

Everyone knew well to do so they appeared behind Ichigo as he charged up his Cero by the look on Everyone's face they didn't expect Ichigo to use Cero as the smoke cleared Aizen was missing half his body.

"Dad, Ulquiorra quick get him now while he's weaken."

"Yes my Son!"

"Ok Kurosaki."

Ulquiorra and Isshin both charged at Aizen Ulquiorra was the first to hit him right through the place where his heart should be Isshin took of his head and both made their way to the Hogyoku both Murcielago and Engetsu hit it and it along with Aizen disappeared in the wind much like Ulquiorra did a short while before as everyone finally lowered their weapons they all came down to the ground to relax. Everyone was tired and sore from going well beyond their limits in the fight aganist Aizen as they all were thinking they were going to get some of Orihime and figure out what to do next.

"My my this is unexpected."

Everyone turned they heads in shock at the speaker to be no one other then Gin holding a small chunk of the Hogyoku in his hand.

"Well my friends I sorry to say but I must leave to finsh my plan thanks for taking care of my chesspieces bye bye~"

Gin disappeared into a garganta and that was the last people saw of him.

They all knew one thing they were to tired to track Gin at the moment so they all used each other to walk to Orihime for some healing along the way they pick up a few people to take back with them when they found mostly everyone they arrived at Orihime.

"Hey Orihime we got some more work for you sorry."

"Oh no problem Doctor Kurosaki its no trouble."

"Ahh such a good girl please marry my worthless son."

"EHHH!" She Yelp

"Oww please stop it hurts~~"

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra beat the living crap out of Isshin

"Orihime-"

"Women-"

"DON'T HEAL HIM" they both said

"Ok Ichigo Ulquiorra."

end Chapter two 


	3. The squad is made

Ulquiorra Cifer the 4th

Chapter 3

It was a little while after Ulquiorra and Ichigo beat the living shit out of Isshin,  
some of the soul reapers have finshed being healed by Orihime and as soon as they saw Ulquiorra and, Harribel they were going to draw their zanpaktou to fight, but they were stop by both Ichigo and Orihime saying "They are on our side now they help in ending Aizen's war now play nice." Some had to be hit with a pulse of reiatsu from Ichigo to put their zanpaktou back. When everyone settled down Orihime resumed her healing and, Ichigo was now guarding both Ulquiorra and Harribel since they both offered to be healed last so Ichigo had to make sure no one attack them.

"Kurosaki."

"What Ulquiorra?"

"T-t-thank you." it came out somewhat forced but still Ichigo knew he meant it.

"No problem, but I do have a question for you."

"Is it about how I am alive and, talking with you right now?"

"Yes."

"You can thank the women she did it."

"Really, I had no idea she could bring the dead back to life."

"Me either."

Ichigo look at Ulquiorra like he grew a second head, Ulquiorra just held a cold expression and said."

"what?"

"I think I need to talk, with Orihime now."

"Fine Kurosaki."

"Ok then, bye then."

'God I never thought for a million years I would talk with Ulquiorra like that, now that was just werid, I mean we just went from killing each other like an hour ago to having a normal conversation. I mean crist what the hell is going on here its almost like we're in a bad story.'

"Umm Orihime."

"Yes Ichigo, what is it."

"Ummm how did Ulquiorra come back to life and, came here to help us."

"Umm well its a long story."

-One long flashback later-

"So pretty much your powers grew strong enough to bring even the dead back and he was so grateful he help us fight Aizen who left him to die."

"Umm pretty much, yeah thats it."

"Ok,thanks for that."

Ichigo took a few steps away then said.

"you know what you deserve some happiness enjoy ."

Orihime blushed at this knowing what he meant.

'I guess that would be how people viewed what I did and, I must admit he is nice when he's not being all cold and not happy.'

Their was only one person left to heal it was the captin commander Yamamoto, he lost his arm trying to destroy Aizen with last resort Hadou 96 Ittou kasou, he was awake for all the fight that Ulquiorra, Isshin, Yoruichi and, Kisuke all fought so he knows that Ulquiorra had the best intrest in mind for everyone when he fought. Yamamoto was thinking of a way to repay his debt along with everyone who fought. As he got up he called out so everyone was looking at him.

"Everyone I would like to personal thank you all for everything you did in this war,  
I want you all to know everyone will be getting a medal and much more now where is Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Yoruichi shihoin, Kisuke urahara, and Orihime Inoue.  
I would also like the arrancar who help take down Aizen infront of me now."

As soon as everyone had appeared before him he did something no has ever seen him do he bowed his head down, and said thank you from his very heart to these people who help keep everything safe from the evil that is Aizen surprising Ichigo step forward.

"Please raise your head captin commander there is no reason for you to bow your head."

Everyone was in shock they had no idea that Ichigo even knew what respect was even more so he knew how to use it but, the captin commander still rose he was only a little shorter then Ichigo but still he was a great warrior and person that even Ichigo would respect.

"Ichigo Kurosaki I can see how you have done some of the things you have done and, I would like to offer you a job for the gotei thriteen, intrested."

"Hmmm what kind of job do you havein mind old man."

"How does Captin of squad three sound."

"Really now, would I have to use the squad it has now or can I pick my own."

"Of course you may pick your own squad Ichigo."

"Then instead how about The three division becomes the hollow squad, because we may have some new memembers joining soon."

"You mean the Vizard don't you?"

"Not only them, some of the arrancar could join right."

"Hmm you mean like the one who help fight Aizen am I right.

"Yes and I sure we can get aleast four more in Hueco Mundo."

"I think about it and let you know at your first captin meeting is that all right."

"Yes sir Captin Commander sir."

Ichigo saluted Yamamoto and went to check on Shinji and everyone. Ulquiorra then approached Yamamoto to discuss what would happen to him.

"Excuse me sir may I talk with you."

"Your the arrancar who help defeat Aizen am I right."

"Yes I'm Ulquiorra Cifer espada number four."

"I would also like to thank you as well, without you we might not have ben able to win."

"Please it was thanks to all you soul reapers that we were able to defeat him."

"I'm sure you heard what Ichigo Kurosaki plans to do."

"Yes make a squad for us, and I must say it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Yes that boy is really something else, anyway I must ask who else do you think Ichigo would have in mind besides you and that women over there."

"I'm not sure but knowing him it looks like it won't be peaceful for a while."

-One month later-

After all the soul reapers have had time to recover fully it was time for the first captins meeting in a long while. The first order of bussiness was replacing the squad captins. Ichigo became squad three captin, Isshin became captin of squad five and, Hisagi became squad nine captin with that Yamamoto made another annoncement.

"Everyone as you know we have Arrancar as prisoners and, I have made a drastic change to one of the squads. Captin Kurosaki please step foreward."

"Yes, sir."

"You ask me if you could turn squad three, into the hollow squad am I right."

"Yes Captin commander I did."

I would like to say congratulations, your request has been approved by central 46."

Every other captin was in shock to say the least that they would fight besides hollows in their up coming fights. The first to voice his complains was Byakuya he didn't think Ichigo or he "squad" would do anything to raise the honor.

"Captin commander I don't belive this will go over well. He said in his normal tone.

"Oh and why not Captin Kuchiki?"

"I belive the vizards might be good but to allow arrancars to join is simple out of the question."

"Come on Byakuya I promise to keep my squad under control and hey we could become better friends now that I'm a captin. Ichigo said in a slightly happy tone.

"Captin Kurosaki I must say to show some respect to all the captins." He said

"I will, don't worry."

"No Ichigo Kurosaki I don't think you will, and if you won't I be forced to teach you some manners." he said with a slighly darker tone

"I'm terrible sorry Captin Kuchiki, Please forgive my disrespect."

Again everyone was shock that he showed respect again, but none more so then Byakuya he even let his jaw fall alittle bit but quickly pick it up. Ichigo turn to face Yamamoto again.

"Excuse me Captin commander if its all right with you can you please excuse me to go collect my squad."

"You may Captin Kurosaki, Captins dismissed."

All the Captins began to leave each giving their respects to the new captins. Isshin and Hisagi both walk up to Ichigo.

"Congrats my worthless excuse of a son you final-"

Isshin couldn't finsh his statement because of a fist in his face causing him drop like a rock.

"Anyway Congrats Ichigo you really earned this."

"Hey don't sell your self short Hisagi, you are one hell of a soul reaper and you earned it too."

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"No problem, now if you don't mind I must go get my squad in order see you later."

"Goodbye and good luck."

"Yeah I know"

-In the living world-

The vizards were in the normal hangout, all just enjoying the peace and quiet that is untill they felt the same reiatsu as their now good friend Ichigo.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ichigo." said Shinji

"Whats up, man."said Rose

"what are you doing here baldly!" said Hiyori

"HEY STRAWBERRY!" said Mashiro

"Hello Kurosaki." said lisa

"How you been Ichigo." said Hachigen

"Hey kid." said Kensei

"ICHIGO! I GOT A NEW MANGA WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!" said love

Ichigo walk in to the center of everyone to get their attention.

"Everyone I have a job for you all." He said with a grin.

They all look at him like he grew another head, they all walk foreward to hear him better.

"Ok Ichigo I'll bite, what's the job?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Ichigo just let out a small laugh.

"WELL BALDLY WHAT IS IT I DON'T GOT ALL DAY."

Ichigo got pissed but still held his smirk.

"Well the job is to become my squad what you say."

They were quite shock to say the least they had no idea what to say about Ichigo's "idea" this time Rose step foreward.

"Ichigo I think I speak for all of us, when I say what the hell are you planning."

"As I said, I want you all to join the newly made hollow squad."

"The hollow squad?" kensei said

"Yes as the newly appointed squad three captin, I decided to turn it into the hollow squad."

"Ichigo give us some time to think this over ok, see you later."

Ichigo left to go talk tto his "other" new memembers of his squad. He returned to soul society he arrived at mid afternoon, and went to talk to Yamamoto to find his other memembers. He look around the first squad to find out he's was at the Kuchiki house hold, he arrived at the Kuchiki house in only twenty minutes he ask the guards if Yamamoto was inside when he was givin a yes he ask if he may enter when he got another yes he went in to find Byakuya, Yamamoto, Shunsui, Jushiro, and Unohana.

"Greeting Captin commander and everyone."

They all nodded, Byakuya then pointed to a seat he may take. He took it and sat down next to Jushiro and Shunsui they both smiled at him and nodded.

"So Captin Kurosaki tell me why are you here?"

"I came to talk with the Captin Commander."

"Oh yes I had a guess you would seek me out right about now, let me guess it about your "squad memembers" is that just about right."

"Yes Captin commander."

"All right then, Byakuya may I have a piece of paper to write down the location for Captin Kurosaki."

"All right sir."

He handed him a piece of paper, and Yamamoto began to write a location on it when he finshed writing he handed it to Ichigo.

"Here you go Ichigo and good luck."

"Thank you, sir and I'll see you all later."

He left to find the location Yamamoto had writen down and to finsh his squad. It took Ichigo about an hour to find the place writen down on the paper, when he went in he was stop by a few guards asking what he wanted he told them he wanted to see the arrancar and he needed to talk to them, they led him down to thier cells they first one he saw in was Ulquiorra.

"Hello, Ulquiorra."

"Hello Kurosaki."

"I asume you know why I'm here."

"Yes I do and my answer is yes."

"All right, I'll get the guards to let you out."

"Ok Ichigo."

"Guards can you let him out and give him back he's zanpaktou."

The guards were about to answer why when he held the piece of paper that Yamamoto sighed and both of them shut up and did as he said.

"Thank you Ichigo."

"No problem, Ulquiorra."

The next cell however was someone who would need some more aggresive way to join.

"Well, well Ichigo Kurosaki it quite the pleasure for you too visit my humble cell."

"Hello Grimmjow, I have a job for you."

"HA! like I would take a job from you Ichigo, thats funny."

"Now Grimmjow what if I told you, that you could fight me every week."

Now this caught his attention and he was now giving him his mad man grin.

"Your messing with me."

"No I'm not all you need to do is join my squad and be apart of my team and we can fight everyweek."

"HA! Thats all fine Ichigo I'll join you."

"Great, guards him too."

Grimmjow now stood behind Ichigo with Ulquiorra and headed for the next cell.

"Hello I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I would like you to join my squad."

"Not even asking my name how rude."

"Fine whats your name."

"Gatenbainne Mosqueda."

"Ok and tell me who did you fight in our little trip in Hueco mundo?"

"I fought Yasutora Sado."

"No way you fought with Chad."

At the mention of his name Gatenbannie look up.

"You are a friend of his no way."

"Yeah and chad is always just a phone call away I could call him and we could hang out some time."

"Really now, then what do I got to do then."

"Join my squad and its done."

"Ok I'll join you."

"Guards him too."

The next cell Ichigo paled alittle at who was in it.

"Well, well a weakling."

"Nnoitra Jiruga."

"Thats my name."

"you know what Nnoitra I got a once in a life time chance for you either stay here and rot, or join me and you can fight Kenpachi again."

He was quite for a minute then spoke.

"Fine lets go."

He nodded to the guards and they let Nniotra out and what surprised Ichigo was he didn't attack on site he nodded and stood behind everyone.

The next cell Ichigo smiled, It was none other then Nel.

"Hello Nel, how have you been."

"Itsygo!"

She was in her child form but Ichigo knew she could be trusted and would join him.

"Nel I have a question for you."

"Yes Itsygo."

"How would you like to join me in be-"

"YES!"

"Wow ok then guards her too."

As soon as the guards open the door Nel rocked out of he cell right into Ichigo's midsection. He grunted in pain and heared laughs from everyone behind him, mostly by Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"Nel that hurt."

"Sorry Itsygo."

She climbed on top of his shoulder and sat there. There was only one cell left and Ichigo had a pretty good guess at who was in there, he stood infront of the door.

"Hello, Harribel how have you been."

"Hello yourself, stranger." she said with a not so visible smirk.

He open the door and walk in, he now stood before her he kneeled down to become level with her eyes and asked.

"Will you join me, Harribel?"

Her answer was a nodded and a silent yes. The guards unlock her shakles and she now stood up with Ichigo's help.

"Ok everyone lets go to your new home."

End chapter 3 


	4. The date pt 1

Ulquiorra Cifer the 4th

Chapter 4

It was another week after Ichigo had gone to the Living world to talk with the vizards,  
during that time not much had happen just Ulquiorra and everyone getting a few "learning"  
sessions with Unohana. Nnoitra and, Grimmjow had made the mistake of thinking they could do what they wanted infront of her, they spent the next twenty four hours in how memembers of the forth squad had dubbed the "Unohana" wing, when they went back for their next "leason" they had not done anything to piss her off they were quiet and, the exact opposite of how the normally acted and when Ulquiorra and Harribel told Ichigo about this he knew he had gained a new weapon against them. A few days after Grimmjow and, Nnoitra's incident Yamamoto had sent out a hell butterfly to tell all the Captins about another meeting.

"Welcome all Captins to another meeting."

He look around at all the captins and smiled.

"Everyone, I would like too kno-"

Yamamoto couldn't finsh he's thought, as the door was blown of the hinges and standing in the doorway were the vizards, They all walk forward till they were standing infront of Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo." Shinji greeted.

"Hello Shinji, now I take it this is your answer."

"It is kid, we decided to join your squad." Kensei replyed

Ichigo turned to Yamamoto.

"Captin Commamder is this all right with you."

"Are you kidding me Ichigo, to have back some of the strongest captins and, lieutenants I would be thrilled to have them all back."

Yamamoto took a few steps foreward till he stood infront of the vizards.

"Welcome back Shinji and, you all welcome back"

The vizards all smiled and bowed.

"Ok everyone back to bussiness." Yamamoto began but stp midstep.

"Whats wrong Captin Commander?" Shunsui asked.

"I forgot." he said rubbing his bald head.

Every Captin did a face palm and, some even did a fell over.

"Then everyone this Captins meeting is now over, you may leave."

Ichigo led everyone back to the three squad they all made some small talk and overall had a good time, Ichigo open the door to be met with Ulquiorra, Nel and,  
Harribel. Ichigo said they could join since it was a boring day with nothing to do,  
he figured he could aleast invite most of his squad to go out to eat. He just open his door to his room when Isshin kick him in the face.

"AH HA! MY WORTHLESS SON, YOU STILL LACK TRAINING!"

Ichigo got up not one bit happy about what happen.

"DAMNIT OLD MAN YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING."

"My, my, Ichigo I your loving father come here to give you a surpise and this is what I get, Masaki is it because I didn't give him enough hugs when he was younger, Oh woah is me please Masaki give me strenght!"

Ichigo however took this chance and got behind Isshin, he grabbed him by the waist and,  
gave him a super suplex and put Isshin's head through the floor.

"Crazy old man."

"Ichi-nii, what are you doing!"

"Yeah Ichi-nii, I thought you would have put him through the floor fully not just his head."

Ichigo whipped his head around, everyone could have guess he got whiplash, his eyes were also the size of dinner plates.

"Karin, Yuzu why are you here."

"Gee Ichi-nii you think this, would leave us alone in the world of the living."  
Karin said pointing to Isshin trying to get pulled out of the floor by Yuzu.

"Thats right Ichigo, what kind of father do you think I am."

"How the hell, did you get out of the floor."

"Thats not important right now Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu group hug."

This however, got him a punch in the face by Karin.

Karin and Yuzu walk over to Ichigo and gave him a hug however.

"It is good to see you again Ichi-nii"

"Likewise"

"Its good to see you two again as well." Ichigo said with a rare smile.

"GROUP HUG!"

Isshin grabbed everyone in to a bear hug and, Karin and, Ichigo couldn't get free to kill him.

"Hey you all, come join in the love."

Ichigo's squad gave a 'wtf' look.

"Listen either join the hug or else, this is a order from a captin."

"YEAH HUGGING ICHIGO!" Nel said as she glomp Ichigo.

'Damnit, curse you Isshin.' Ulquiorra thought as he also gave him a hug

The vizards all shrugged and joinned in on the hug. The last one to join one Harribel she pushed through the vizards and gave Ichgio a hug also.

'This isn't so bad.' she thought

Isshin started to let go everyone else figured it was alright to the same. The Vizards were next to let go then Ulquiorra, Karin and, Yuzu leaving only Nel and Harribel left.

"Umm Nel, Harribel I think it time to let go." Ichigo said with a red face.

"Just a little longer Ichigo." Nel said

"I-I-I too would l-l-l-like t-t-t-to s-s-s-stay lo-longer." Harribel said.

Ichigo's blush flashed a whole rainbow of red now, Isshin grew a wide smirk.

"Ummm Ichigo, are you in here."

"Huh Orihime, is that you?"

"Yes Ichigo, can I come in?"

"Umm sure, come in."

"Thank you, oh hi Ulquiorra." she said with a small blush

"Hello Orihime." He also said with a hint of color on his face.

"Hey Orihime, can I ask a favor."

"Huh, oh sure Ichigo what is it."

"Could you take Ulquiorra out and, show him around the world of the living."

"EHHHH!"

"Wait one minute Ichigo, you don't need to do this."

"Ulquiorra, this is an order from your Captin, go have fun you two and remember I would like my squad memember back before midnight or he's spending the night."

Orihime and Ulquiorra were visable blushing now. Ichigo was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Lets go then Orihime." Ulquiorra said in a quiet voice.

"Ok then lets."

The two of them left and Ichigo smiled again, he knew that those two were made for each other.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me, your showing me around the world of the living too right."

"Umm, sure Harribel do you want to get going then."

She took his arm in hers and look away clearly nervous.

"Masaki the day has come Ichigo is going to be giving us grandchildren, happy days!"

Ichigo and Harribel both look away, but no one noticed the smile on Harribel's lips.

-back to Ulquiorra's date-

They had arrived at Kisuke's shop, when he saw Ulquiorra he knew what he needed, and grew a smirk which was hidden behind his trademark fan.

"My, my Ulquiorra whats this you two love birds on a date."

"I-I-I-I guess you can call it that." Orihime replyed

"Oh why are you two so nervous this is normal for teens to date so whats the problem."

"I-i-i-is that s-s-s-s-so. Orihime replyed again.

"Yes, yes it is now Ulquiorra please follow me to get your gigai."

"A-a-alright."

Kisuke led Ulquiorra to a back room and after a few minutes he appeared in a black pants, a black hoodie, a green scarf black gloves, and finally a green coat with headphones. Needless to say Orihime was speech less at Ulquiorra.

"Well Ulquiorra, enjoy your date with Orihime." Kisuke said with another smirk.

Ulquiorra not wanting to say anymore grabbed Orihime's hand and left the small shop.  
They pair walk till they were about a few miles away then stop to rest.

"I think thats far enough away, from that perverted shop owner don't you agree Orihime."

"Yes Ulquiorra...umm Ulquiorra."

"Yes?"

"Can you umm...let go of my hand, I think its safe now."

"Oh r-r-right." He look away blushing slightly

"Umm, Orihime is there anything you want to do."

"Umm do you want to go see a movie?" She asked.

"Alright thats good with me."

"Is there anything you want to see?"

"I don't whats playing." Ulquiorra deadpaned

"Oh right I just thought, that you were a normal boy ."

"Really?"

"Yeah you umm look and sound like one most of the time."

"T-t-t-thank you Orihime., umm how about we get going then."

"Alright." She beamed a smile at him.

They arrived at the movie and look over the movies. they saw a romance one but decided against it they then saw a comedy but Orihime had to rethink that because she didn't want to have a heart attack today from thinking about Ulquiorra laughing. they both decided on to watch a horror moive Ulquiorra was a secert horror fan and, Orihime thought she could aleast hold on to him during the scary parts. The moive they saw was (Twlight,  
no it wasen't thats too scary for words.) it was the Devil's rejects needless to say Ulquiorra enjoyed the moive, Orihime got the fun of looking at Ulquiorra's coat the whole time.

"That was a good moive." Ulquiorra said

"Yeah I guess, I'm not really big on horror moives"

"I'm sorry, I guess you didn't like it."

"Oh no, I did enjoy it don't worry."

"Alright then, do you want to do anything else before we get dinner?"

"Hey do you know what karoke is?"

"Its singing right."

"Yes, do you want to try."

"Ok I guess it won't kill me."

"YAY!" she cheered.

The two of them were walking along for about twenty minutes and, they were almost to a karoke spot she always went to with her friends, when she saw something shocking.

"Ichigo?"

The person froze and turned around to see Ulquiorra and Orihime to say he was shock was an understatement.

"Umm hey guys, small world huh?"

Ulquiorra just noticed someone was next to him.

"Harribel?"

She turned aroundand gasped in surprise to see Ulquiorra and Orihime.

"He, he hi."

An awkard silence came soon after till surprisingly Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Umm Ichigo are you per chance on your way to do some karoke?"

He nodded a yes.

"Then how about you join us." Orihime said catching on to Ulquiorra's plan.

The two look at each other and turned back.

"Yes that would be fun." Harribel said.

"Lets go then." Ichigo said.

after a short awkard silence they got to the karoke spot, after renting a room they all started to pick out song, all but Ichigo.

"Whats wrong Ichigo scared to sing." Harribel teased.

"Alright then here."

He grabbed a mic and flip throught a couple of pages till he found a song he knew he put the number in and the music started to play.

-Song Rooftops by Lostprophets-

When our time is up When our lives are done Will we say we've had our fun?

Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now Everybody scream your heart out.

All the love I've met I have no regrets If it all ends now, I'm set

Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now Everybody scream your heart out.

[x2]  
Standing on the rooftops (Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now (Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret (Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat (All the love that we found)

Scream your heart out [x3]  
Scream your

Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now Everybody scream your.

He finshed and everyone was in shock to say the least, Ichigo just held a smirk.

"Next."

The next one to grab the mic was Orihime

-song go ahead by fireflight-

Yesterday I heard Your voice Whispering through all the noise I pretended I couldn't hear You But You kept on pursuing me And You began to move in me And I just couldn't hide any more I won't fight You

Go ahead!  
Take what You want to Take what You need to Don't let me hold You back Go ahead!  
Do what You have to Cuz I want to know You Don't let me hold You back

I'll my wear heart out on my sleeve If it brings You close to me Help me leave the life I knew before You Come inside, erase the shame Call me by a different name I won't be the same anymore God, I trust You

God, I was so wrong To stay away so long Oh, how I need You!

She finshed and had a happy look on her face.

"Your next Ulquiorra." she beamed and he took the mic next.

-Song the last night skillet-

You come to me with scars on your wrist You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this I just came to say goodbye I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be The last night you'll spend alone I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go I'm everything you need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault But they don't know you like I know you They don't know you at all I'm so sick of when they say It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be The last night you'll spend alone I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go I'm everything you need me to be The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong If you give me your hand I will help you hold on Tonight, tonight

This is the last night you'll spend alone Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be The last night you'll spend alone I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go I'm everything you need me to be

I won't let you say goodbye And I'll be your reason why The last night away from me Away from me

Ulquiorra took a breath and sighed althought he did smile he then pass the mic to Harribel.

-Song hold superchick-

Tell me that it's gonna be okay Tell me that you'll help me find my way Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking Tell me that it's gonna be all right Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this

[chorus] 'Cause I need I need a hand to hold To hold me from the edge The edge I'm sliding over slowly 'Cause I need I need your hand to hold To hold me from the edge The edge I'm sliding past Hold on to me

Tell me I can make it through this day I don't even have the words to pray You have been the only one who never left me Help me find the way through all my fears Help me see the light through all my tears Help me see that I am not alone in this

[chorus 2x]

She sinshed and smirked at Ichigo the room's phone rang.

"Hello sir, this is the front desk saying you have five more minutes goodbye."

"Ok everyone we got five more minutes, left Ulquiorra come up lets sing the last song."

"Ok then, what song?"

"This one."

-Song Into the night Santana-

Like a gift from the heavens It was easy to tell It was love from above that could save me from hell She had fire in her soul It was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me There were drums in the air as she started to dance Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

[Chorus]  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And we danced on into the night [2x]

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes No room left to move in between you and I We forgot where we were and we lost track of time And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

[Chorus]  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And we danced on into the night [2x]

[Guitar playing]

Like a gift from the heavens It was easy to tell It was love from above that could save me from hell She had fire in her soul It was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me There were drums in the air as she started to dance Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

[Chorus 2x]  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a [3x]  
And we danced on into the night

They both sighed.

"Come on lets go." Ulquiorra said

"Ok then, bye Ichigo, bye Harribel."

"Bye Orihime."

"Bye Ulquiorra and Orihime."

Ulquiorra grabbed her hand and began to walk her home. She accepted with a smile,  
Orihime and, Ulquiorra walk in silence but it was a good silence. Ulquiorra walk up her stair to her apartment.

"Well Orihime, here you go."

She pulled Ulquiorra into a hug.

"Thank you, for today Ulquiorra it was alot of fun, thank you."

"No problem Orihime, just come by the thrid squad and, we can do it again some time."

"Ok is next week ok."

"Thats fine See you then."

Before he could leave she gave a too strong pull and Ulquiorra came flying into giving her a accidental kiss. Both were stunned before a word could be said Orihime went flying in her apartment and, lock the door. Ulquiorra for the most part was stunned still but he's body carried him back to Kisuke's shop to return the gigai and go back home.

"Come again, Ulquiorra." kisuke said

"Ok." was all he said.

When he got back, he made his way to the thrid squad where he walk right pass Grimmjow and Nnoitra running from Unohana again, he ignored them and went to see Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you in there?"

"Yes Ulquiorra, come in."

Ulquiorra open the door, and stood infront of Ichigo.

"Whats wrong, did you date end badly."

"Somewhat."

"How so?"

Ulquiorra's whole face lit up, now Ichigo knew something was up.

"Well, Ulquiorra?"

"We accidental kissed." The last word was whispered

"You mean, you and, her."

Ulquiorra nodded.

Ichigo was now in a slight shock at this.

End chapter 4 


End file.
